walt_disney_movies_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Governor John Darling
"Governor John Darling" is an fifty-third and fourth season of House of Mouse, originally aired on Toon Disney's New For You Show! on Toon Disney's New For You Show! on November 2nd, 2003. Synopsis On the Government Official Day at the House of Mouse, Mickey Mouse pulls on radio to see Stan Smith to hear about Governor's new Pirates, Soldiers, Army Vehicles, Cannons, Horses, Tanks, Helicopters, and Settlers to find the treasures, instead sounded like T.J. Detweiler pulling pranks to see his name was Governor J.D. Darling, but Principal Prickly caughts him. While Stan and Avery Bullock tells him to be a principal, he can tell us about the real Governor J.D. Darling, expecially J.D. was remains John Darling along with his partner Michael Darling, including Miguel, Tulio, General Ross, David Xanatos, Owen Burnett, Gaston, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Governor Ratcliffe, Lyle Tiberius Rourke, and Dr. Phillium Benedict (that Mickey, Donald, and Goofy is ready to activate The Real Governor J.D. Darling). If Governor's new pirates, army vehicles, cannons, horses, tanks, helicopters, soldiers and settlers making the new forests and indians at the club, John explains to Mickey that he was the leader, and then Donald wrotes the new word, "Welcome John Darling to be a new Governor". While Timon and Pumbaa speaks to the flintgun while seeing the mirrors but Gaston speaks to them that "No one ever speaks to the flintgun like Gaston", but he proves his wrong to him. After Ratcliffe talks to Joseph Korso that the lamp is the treasure for Aladdin and Princess Jasmine that doesn't exists for Jafar or Peter Pan that was captured by Hook, or Xanatos that Anton Sevarius turns the prince into the Beast. But Pete lures Jafar or Jayfar, Hook or Crook, and Xanatos or Xanytos under arrests but he was knocked out again. Now John Darling is a governor who lead us to party for a mankind. And also Ratcliffe was here on the show with his settlers and John Smith in the end of the show. Featured Cartoons *L'il Bad Wolf *Donald's Pool *Mickey's Remedy Featured Songs *Government Official (House of Mouse) *Ours, Ours and Ours *It's Tough To Be A Governors Sponsor Government Official is brought you part by: "Follow the leader" Cast *Pamela Adlon as Dewey Duck *Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck / Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Michael Bell as Joseph Korso *Kenneth Branagh as Miguel *Corey Burton as Captain Hook / General Ross *Dabney Coleman as Principal Prickly *Jim Cummings as Pete / Big Bad Wolf / Winnie The Pooh / Tigger *E.G. Daily as Louie Duck *Jeannie Elias as Huey Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy / Pluto *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar *Gilbert Gottfried as Iago *Alexander Gould as John Darling *Tony Jay as Shere Khan / Judge Claude Frollo *Kevin Kline as Tulio / Phoebus / David Xanatos *Andrew Lawrence as T.J. Detweiler *Mr. Lawrence as Lyle Tiberius Rourke *Seth MacFarlane as Stan Smith *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck *Jerry Orbach as Lumiere *Jake Paul as Michael Darling *Daniel Riordan as John Smith *Rod Roddy as Mike *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Kevin Schon as Timon *Patrick Stewart as Avery Bullock *David Ogden Stiers as Governor Ratcliffe / Cogsworth *Frank Welker as Larry Patoltec *Richard White as Gaston *James Woods as Dr. Phillium Benedict / James Woods / Hades Gallery Governor John Darling 01.jpg Governor John Darling 02.jpg Governor John Darling 03.jpg Governor John Darling 04.jpg Governor John Darling 05.jpg Governor John Darling 06.jpg Governor John Darling 07.jpg Governor John Darling 08.jpg Governor John Darling 09.jpg Governor John Darling 10.jpg Governor John Darling 11.jpg Governor John Darling 12.jpg Governor John Darling 13.jpg Governor John Darling 14.jpg Governor John Darling 15.jpg Script Story 01 * Mike: And now,he is the one for the government of jamestown, Governor Mickey.....MOUSE! * Mickey Mouse: Hey, folks! Welcome to- (deep voice) House of Mouse. Today we've got a great news for the event coming up together, maybe. * Minnie Mouse: Horace! Mickey's Voice! * Computer: (giggles) Whoops! I'm in trouble! * Mickey Mouse: Before we better... * (Horace slaps the computer) * Mickey Mouse: (normal voice)...Get started, i've ponounced that Governor Ratcliffe brings his new lad, J.D. Johnny Dimitri Darling from Washington, D.C.! * Lumiere: (gasps) Where's a fire?! (runs to kitchen) * (15 puppies enters the club) * Donald Duck: Hello, hello, and hello, 101 Dalmatians. * (Business Car enters the club too) * Donald Duck: Hello, Car! * Gaston: Nobody says hello to that car, like Gaston! * Donald Duck: I'll show you! * (Everyone cheers) * Stan Smith: There you go, Goose! (gives Guv to his day off list), Day off list! * Avery Bullock: Here's an order. Take a day off. * (Guv Goose taken by TV Antenna with Space Prope Laser) * Daisy Duck: That's enough lad, step away from space prope with tv antenna on guv goose. * (TV Antenna turned off Space Prope Laser) * Dr. Phillium Benedict: For what?! I'm just moving him out. * Gaston: No one moves us with laser prope like Gaston! * Dr. Phillium Benedict: Fenwick, the headlight. * Governor Johnny Dimitri Darling: Governor Ratcliffe, we're ready for the song as i am our guest. * Governor Ratcliffe: Good idea, Johnny! We're on my way. * Mickey Mouse: Hey, Ratcliffe, that looks nice guest for the House of Mouse and i can tell us about Jamestown. * Goofy Goof: I'm sure i was! * Governor Ratcliffe: When i was selecting the perfect location to Jamestown, you and i take place to the our place, to dig up the gold. * Governor Johnny Dimitri Darling: Sir! * Governor Ratcliffe: Here i come! (to Mickey) Let me show you how? * (Back at the Stage) * Mickey Mouse: And now the special musical guest, Government Officials, by Johnny Dimitri Darling, J.D. Darling! * Governor Johnny Dimitri Darling: Hit it, chaps! * The Ratcliffe Enterprises Crew: (singing) We're government officials, the greatest proffesional, for every dreams to corner seen to put to metal caple, and then we're here to government we have the sell the gold! We're government officials, the joys, the laws, delightful, for everytime to get the line for the highlights on the table, we're lay on greatest government we have to enter the bold! We are government officials! The time is for completable! Making us place to clean our face to mystic beauty able, just for the life of government... * Suit Timothy: I have to push the mighty mold! * Pete: STOP ANNOYING ME! * Governor Ratcliffe: What is it, Pete? * Pete: This is governor pete for my ship. Starting our great, they've gonna make me a junk dead Pete's original barbecue cooker. And i've just recorded my extraordinary official! Listen to this! (plays the video) * (Turns on the screen) * The Henderson Family: (singing) We're Henderson Officials, the greates professional, for every relate to appreciate to our family metal caple... * Iago: That song is all of us! They've just turned Governor into Henderson! * (Everyone in the chaos) * Phoebus: Swords is for celebrating, why i should've been walked away from Quasimodo in the tower? * Mickey Mouse: Now calm down, this isn't the annoy, it was the musical number contest! * Pete: There will be no more contest on popular songs, rodent. (plays the song again) * (Turns on the screen again) * The Boston Family: (singing) We're Boston Officlals! * The Kindertwitt Family: (singing) We're Kindertwitt Officials! * The Cavalry Army: (singing) We're Cavalry Army! * The Mount Rushmore Owner and Ladies At Mt. Rushmore: (singing) We're Rushmore Officials! * The Huns: (singing) We're huns officials! * Aliens and Hangar Guard: (singing) Area 51 Officals! * (turns off the music) * (Everyone gets mad at Pete) * Pete: Those singing along songs are only the masters! Whenever the city and the show has a flips on it, even, for rage! (spits his mouth) * (Everyone in the chaos again) * Avery Bullock: He was right, that's what i know about it, a fake! (snaps his fingers) * (Police Officers freezes Pete) * Frollo: Wait a minute, leave Pete alone! This is the song at the House of Mouse known as, (points his fingers) Former Principal Hyenas of Third Street School! * (Mob charges the hyenas) * Muriel Finster: Nice conducting, Detweiler! * T.J. Detweiler: Why Principal Prickly, sir. What a surprise! * Muriel Finster: March! * (At the storage room) * Stan Smith: So this is the boy who ruined the song! Tell me, son, does anyone know you were here? * Governor Johnny Dimitri Darling: Actually, i think Detweiler calls me Governor John from the president of usa. * Mickey Mouse: Ahh, don't be hateful you guys, keep an eye on the lifes. * Stan Smith: Don't move, rat boy! We have the company purpose! * Avery Bullock: I see the hyenas! * Guests at the House of Mouse: YES! * Goofy Goof: Our generatic overweight, hyenas ate the song! * Minnie Mouse: He what? * Donald Duck thought it was the hyena treat, a long story! * Stan Smith: You have to do better than lifes to be out of our way if you've just gone! * Principal Prickly: Enough! I'm incharge, so you Detweiler can keep an eye on the rest what is coming to you. * Governor Johnny Dimitri Darling: It doesn't concern of him before it was too late, everyone says to me! * Governor Ratcliffe: Perhaps i've been doing better this time before about you acting stupid, but you are just too young! * Gaston: Nobody was too young for it like Gaston! * Governor Johnny Dimitri Darling: Grow up, Detweiler! That is why he is yelling you! * Principal Prickly: Don't you see, he's a genius, and doing better say a spectacular. Do you know the liquor store clerk and the naughty traitor who know this place who kept telling you over and over you can keep an eye on the rest what's coming to you this time. And you did, what did i? * Governor Johnny Dimitri Darling: Oh no! Not the punishment! Not the punishment! * Principal Prickly: Attack! * Governor Johnny Dimitri Darling: (last words) No please, i can fix it, don't mess me up at the House of Mouse! * (Double door slams) * Principal Prickly: That was outstandi- (gasps) what the? * John Darling: Instead of me. * Daisy Duck: Perfect timing. I think this is Johnny Dimitri Darling from Washington D.C. now. * John Darling: From Peter Pan. * Mickey Mouse: Then say hello to John Darling. * Governor Ratcliffe: John Smith, bring him to the club for lunch. * John Smith: Count me in, sir. * (Back at the Stage) * Mickey Mouse: I think i've got real J.D. Darling, and know start lining the cartoon! * (Everyone Cheers) * (Lil' Bad Wolf starts from beginning to end) Category:Television episodes Category:House of Mouse episodes